Llego la hora de vivir
by Teriantropo
Summary: La Comandante Shepard despierta entre los escombros del Crisol. Breve narración
**Llegó la hora de vivir:**

A su alrededor reinaba la oscuridad, opresiva y demencial. No podía moverse, y sólo cuando se percató de ello, se dio cuenta de lo irregular de su respiración. Su mente estaba en blanco, como alguien que acabase de nacer. La Comandante nunca había sido creyente. Su vida entera había sido una prueba constante de supervivencia, ya fuera al hambre, primero, y a las balas, luego. Y ello había dejado una marca de cinismo hacia las viejas religiones. De todas maneras, en el 2148, todas las creencias terrestres se habían tambaleado hasta casi derrumbarse, gracias a un terremoto llamado "Archivos proteanos"; antes del primer salto MRL de la Humanidad.

Por un momento pensó en Ash, en su fe ciega en un cielo, y eso mismo la llevó a recordar la despedida de Garrus: "No sé si el cielo turiano es igual que el terrestre, pero si esto sale mal y los dos terminamos ahí… Nos vemos en el bar". Si Arcángel había sobrevivido, entonces ella brindaría sola. Tosió. En un bar peor que Chorba y mucho más lóbrego. "Garrus, creo que a este bar lo clausuraron" Pensó con ironía. O quizás el dolor en su pecho, del que empezaba a ser consciente, era signo de que se había ahogado en el mar. Y en ese caso pronto vería a Thane. O tal vez… Tal vez todos los orgánicos se habían equivocado con sus dioses, y esa era la Nada que les esperaba. El único "Afterlife" del que estaba segura que existiese se encontraba en Omega.

Sólo entonces, los pensamientos aleatorios dejaron de girar, y logró pensar linealmente. _Había_ disparado al Crisol. El sonido del cargador térmico, los disparos de la Carnifex, todo eso resonó en sus oídos. "Lo hicimos" Murmuró. Y el dolor recorrió cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, y entonces lo supo: No había muerto… No aún.

El lugar era realmente hermoso. Había gran cantidad de plantas extrañas, que presumían colores intensos. Shepard suponía que eran el equivalente a las flores terrestres, en la vegetación Thessiana. Pero ese espacio verde estaba rodeado por inmaculados pináculos de la arquitectura Asari. Se trataba sólo de un parque, aunque extenso y rozagante. El suave viento acarició sus mejillas, y trajo consigo a una voz familiar "¡Liara! ¡Liara! ¿Dónde estás?". Entonces sonrió, conocía la escena. Armali… Una pequeña niña azul reía cubierta de suciedad, tras una ardua excavación urbana. Ese había sido el regalo de despedida. El recuerdo elegido para decir adiós. Se lo había narrado en la Ciudadela, pero a veces las palabras no bastan. La unión de consciencias podía trasmitir recuerdos, pero también sensaciones. Y ese recuerdo en particular traía consigo alegría: Alegría, paz y libertad en el estado más puro.

\- ¡¿Comandante?! ¡¿Comandante Shepard?! – Una voz la sacaba de su sueño. La traían de nuevo.

\- No… - Susurró. No quería dejar Armali, no tan pronto

\- ¡Diosa! – Gritó la voz apremiante - ¡La encontré! ¡Por aquí, la encontré!

De nuevo los milagros de la ciencia la arrebataron a la muerte. Por segunda vez. Ni un krogan con sus sistemas redundantes podía presumir de ello. Su cabeza le ardía, pero esta vez su entorno ya no era negro sino perturbadoramente blanco. Inclinada sobre ella, había una cresta purpurea. No era Liara y no se hallaba en la cubierta médica de la Normandía con una Dra. Chawkas solícita. Por primera vez en su vida militar, quiso llorar. La indestructible comandante Shepard, graduada N7, primer espectro humano, Krantt de Urdnot Grunt, quería llorar delante de un desconocido. Era el cansancio. Decidió tragar saliva y exhalar ruidosamente.

\- Comandante Shepard – Dijo la Asari vestida con el apretado uniforme de los científicos - ¿Puede oírme?

\- ¿Dónde…?

\- Está en el Ascensión del Destino. Tranquila… Todo va estar bien

\- ¿En… en el Ascensión? – Titubeó

\- Si, señora… El Consejo nos ordenó rastrillar la Ciudadela

\- Anderson… - Susurró. Sintió una desazón en el estómago. Dejar al Almirante entre los siniestros cuidadores y a lado del Hombre Ilusorio. No, no podía aceptar eso.

\- Nosotras… - La doctora apretó los labios – Encontramos al Almirante, pero él…

\- Lo sé – "Lo vi morir… Me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí, nunca nadie lo había dicho, no de esa forma al menos" Agregó para sus adentros.

\- Lo lamento, Comandante. – La doctora revisó algunos de los aparatos a los que estaba conectada, apretó un botón, y el sopor comenzó a dominarla de nuevo – Ahora descanse

\- ¿La Normandía? – Alcanzó a preguntar

\- En camino, Comandante… En camino.

Los susurros jamás pararían. Pero los de Legión atormentaron el nebuloso descanso de los calmantes de manera exclusiva: "Los geth solo actuaron en defensa, luego de que los creadores nos atacaran ¿Merecemos morir?" y luego, la desoladora pregunta "¿Esta unidad tiene alma?"... Luego no se acordaría, se acordaría, en cambio, que despertó con alguien apretándole su mano, indicándole que la esperaban. Los vivos la esperaban.

A su lado, una mujer azul la miraba intensamente, como si pudiera resguardarla del peligro con su mirada. Lloraba silenciosamente, aliviada.

\- ¡Shepard! – Exclamó al notar que ésta había abierto los ojos.

\- Liara – Respondió la Comandante, sintiendo aquella sencilla felicidad de Armali. Aquel regalo que la había mantenido aislada del dolor, como hacían los drell con sus recuerdos.

\- ¡Diosa! Estás… estás… - La asari se echó a sus brazos

\- … Tan fea como siempre – Completó una voz profunda. Por supuesto, Garrus jamás le "perdonaría" su observación tras la explosión de un cohete en su cara.

\- Pero a mí me explotó un Crisol, Vakarian – Intentó sonreír

\- Se supone que no tienes que reír – Le indicó Garrus - Te acaban de pegar la cara.

\- Se las ha ingeniado para quemar la capa de proteínas sintéticas, Comandante. – Aportó la Doctora Chawkas, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para escanearla (Por tercera vez) con su omniherramienta – Algunos de sus implantes habrá que reemplazarlos, pero por lo demás… – Se calló. Los ojos verdes de la mujer estaban húmedos – Creí que no volvería a verla

\- Creo que dejamos una copa de Brandy helado pendiente, Doc - Murmuró Shepard

\- Oh, claro… - La doctora dejó escapar una risita algo nerviosa, tras la explicación ilógica de porqué había sobrevivido – Y la tomaremos, yo traeré las copas. Pero por ahora será mejor que nos vayamos. La doctora Irissa fue muy estricta con las visitas

\- ¿Los demás? – Murmuró

\- Jeff estuvo antes, Comandante. Ahora está en el CIC del Ascensión, irritando a las Asari

\- Y Tali entró antes que yo – Explicó Garrus – Una quariana con "cara de póker" y una escopeta Claymore tiene prioridad, Shepard.

La Comandante miró a los ojos de Liara. No quería que se fuera. Esa mujer la había visto "morir" con la explosión de la SSV Normandía-R1 y que la había buscado por los Sistemas Terminus; la había arrebatado de las garras del Corredor Sombrío y los Recolectores; la había entregado a Cerberus sólo para que Miranda Lawson le dijera que después de todo "Tal vez no serían capaces de reconstruirla, puesto que el cuerpo estaba en peores condiciones que las supuestas". Había cargado con la culpa por dos años de si había hecho lo correcto. Sólo para volver a angustiarse tras su partida a través del Relé Omega 4… Y le había pedido que no la dejara atrás, camino al Conducto.

\- Liara… - Ésta se volvió a mirarla – Perdóname – Y cerró los ojos.

Las exequias del almirante de David Anderson fueron multitudinarias. En las calles todavía devastadas de Londres, el almirante Hackett dio un discurso inspirador sobre el sacrificio de hombres y mujeres de todas las especies de la galaxia. Y el mayor Coats habló con fervor sobre el líder de la resistencia en la Tierra. Kahlee Sanders permaneció distante, pero fue la encargada de dejar la ofrenda floral sobre la cápsula con el emblema de la Alianza.

Las Asari sólo habían entregado el cuerpo de Anderson. La tripulación del Ascensión había encabezado la búsqueda en la Ciudadela, pero no había novedades de la suerte de la Comandante Shepard. Gracias a los bancos de datos de ADN, la mayoría de caídos cosechados y llevados a través del Conducto, habían sido rápidamente identificados. La lista era desoladoramente larga. Sólo después de trasladarlos se comenzaría a hablar de una reconstrucción.

Desde la ventanilla de la cubierta médica del Ascensión, la Comandante Shepard observaba a la Tierra: Un planeta azul y pacífico, aunque toda la historia de la humanidad lo refutara. El conocimiento sobre la existencia de alienígenas había unido a los hombres bajo la identificación como una sola especie. Y la victoria sobre los Segadores uniría a la Galaxia por un tiempo, lo suficientemente largo para que se produjera una evolución en el pensamiento, o eso se teorizaba. En la distancia, la Espectro sabía que no volvería a pisar su planeta natal. Se lo había anunciado así a Hackett. No volvería para ser el títere político por el que Cerberus hubiese matado. La Salvadora de la Galaxia que tenía la llave para imponer el gobierno Humano por sobre todas las otras razas del Consejo. Si hasta había un rumor de que los krogan ya usaban su apellido para denominar a los Señores de la Guerra. Porque, aunque el Corredor Sombrío había informado a Urdnot Wrex (Y a Bakara y a Grunt) que ella había sobrevivido, para el resto del espacio ella ya era una leyenda.

\- Shepard – Liara se acercó con cautela, todavía insegura de su estado de ánimo - Puedes bajar en una lanzadera. Cortez te llevaría y te traería de vuelta con sigilo.

\- No – Se alejó de la ventanilla. Su negación había sido brusca, y sonrió a modo de disculpa – No, Liara. Allí no hay nada para mí. Puede que me arrepienta de no mostrarte las costas brasileñas. A veces… a veces solía escabullirme de la Escuela-N ¿Sabes? – Se encogió los hombros – Pero debe haber playas igual de bellas en Rannoch, y creo… Creo que tenemos que devolver a una almirante.

\- Tali lo entiende… - Liara se acercó y la abrazó por detrás- Me refiero a la espera. Y sin los Relés de Masa…

\- Los Confines Lejanos están lejanos, ¿No? – Formó una sonrisa torcida

\- Más bien el Velo de Perseo

\- Bueno, eso… Pero así le quitas la gracia – Se volvió a besarla suavemente. Su rostro ya estaba cubierto de nuevo por una película de piel sintética, o al menos la parte del mismo que se había quemado – Creo que ha llegado la hora de retirarme. A una colonia pacífica… O a Thessia, si tu quieres.

\- El almirante Hackett te ordenó esperar hasta su visita ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo sé

\- ¿En qué piensas, en realidad, Shepard?

\- En los Rojos de la Décima Calle…. – Liara frunció el ceño. Esa había sido una respuesta inesperada, incluso para el Corredor Sombrío. – Pienso en esos locos, en el frío de las calles, en el hambre, en el sarcasmo de Finch. La Tierra nunca fue mi hogar, lo supe cuando alcé la mirada, una noche en que la polución me dejó ver el cielo estrellado. Fue la primera vez que soñé en algo… En algo más

\- Garrus se estaría mofando de ti

\- Y Jack… - Rió. "La Reina de los Scouts con su triste pasado ¿Recuerdas Pragia, princesa?" - Pero, no... No lo entiendes, Armali es mi hogar

\- ¿Armali? Pero Shepard, si nunca estuviste ahí – Se río Liara

\- Si, estuve… Gracias a ti, y gracias a ti continúe con vida – La Asari parecía profundamente conmovida. Su regalo había sido eso, un regalo, pero se había convertido en algo más profundo. Shepard decidió cambiar de tema - Y… ¿Sabes algo de James?

\- El teniente Vega sigue buscando a su tío.

\- ¿Y Kaidan?

\- Se reencontró con su madre

\- Bien… - Suspiró - Así que esta será la despedida de la tripulación de la Normandía

Diana Allers había cubierto la Batalla de Londres, y las pompas fúnebres de Anderson. Posiblemente era la única periodista que sabía que la comandante estaba viva, y la única en su profesión que no habría filtrado jamás la noticia. Así que abordó junto al almirante Hackett, el almirante Mikhailovitch y el almirante Zhao, al Ascensión. Saludaron formalmente a la matriarca Lidanya, y se dirigieron a la sala de Consejo donde los esperaban el primarca Victus, la almirante Tali´Zorah vas Rannoch y la consejera Tevos y, por videoconferencia, Wrex, quien ya estaba a medio camino a Tuchanka.

Sólo entonces entró Shepard, vestida con su uniforme de gala, que alguien se había tomado la molestia de buscar en su camarote. Diana estuvo tentada en correr a abrazarla. Escucharlo era una cosa, verla, aunque con una palidez mortal, era distinto. La mujer hizo la venia militar. Y se aproximó al asiento destinado a ella, cojeando. "La hermana mayor de Joker" pensó ésta con cierto humor.

\- Comandante – La voz raposa del venerable almirante Hackett, el gran conductor de la construcción del Crisol, y el líder de la flota más grande de la historia, sonó aliviada.

\- Señores, yo… - Evitó sentarse – Antes de comenzar tengo una petición

\- Por supuesto – Dijo la Consejera Tevos. Negarle algo ya era impensable

\- Quiero sumar a la tripulación del SSV Normandía, o al menos a los oficiales, a este encuentro.

Sólo Mikhailovitch pareció que iba a objetar algo. Al poco rato entró Garrus Vakarian, actual héroe de la Meritocracia Turiana; Liara T´Soni, a quien se le había dado el más alto reconocimiento Asari por su aporte de los planos del dispositivo Proteano; el mayor Alenko, el teniente Vega, el teniente Moreau, la Dra. Chawkas y el ingeniero Adams.

\- El objeto de esta visita es aclarar ciertos puntos – Comenzó suavemente el almirante Zhao – En primer lugar, el alto mando de la Alianza de Sistema ha decidido concederle la medalla al Servicio Distinguido – Wrex bufó por el comunicador, pero Zhao lo pasó por alto, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta la amenazadora que puede llegar a ser una cabezota krogan – Y hemos llegado a un consenso de saltearnos el escalafón de la Marina de la Alianza, y ascenderla al grado de Almirante.

\- Felicidades, Almirante Shepard – Completó Steven Hackett, quien se aproximó a estrecharle la mano.

\- En segundo lugar queremos aclarar los…

\- Un momento – El primarca Victus se puso de pie – El gobierno turiano también quiere concederle la medalla Nova Cluster, Comand… Almirante, así como también la eterna gratitud de nuestro pueblo, y el título de Libertadora de Palaven.

\- Gracias, Primarca

\- El gobierno Asari – La consejera Tevos unió sus manos, con un ligero aire de complicidad en su rostro violáceo - Le concede la Orden de Serrice, y por supuesto la eterna gratitud de…

\- Si, si, si… ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Te he nombrado krogan honoraria, Shepard! – Todos los miembros de la Normandía dejaron escapar una risa mal disimulada. Wrex, por supuesto, consideraba eso el máximo honor de su pueblo – Y Bakara quiere nombrar al siguiente como tú, si es hembra, claro.

\- Gracias, Wrex – Sonrió la mujer pelirroja

\- Como iba diciendo, el pueblo Asari le concederá una propiedad de cien hectáreas en cualquiera de los mundos pertenecientes a nuestro gobierno. Aunque, si quiere mi opinión personal, el planeta Sanves cumple con los requisitos que está buscando para su retiro.

\- Eso aun está en discusión, Consejera – Intervino Mikhailovitch.

\- Y supongo – La asari ignoró olímpicamente la interrupción - que la Unión Salariana tendrá algo que decir, pero Dalatrassa Liron se encuentra en Sur'Kesh

\- Esos malditos pyjaks sólo mandaron a su Tercera Flota… - Gruñó por lo bajo Wrex

\- Y no dudo que, tras la evacuación de Dekuuna realizado por la Normandía, también el pueblo Elcor – La Consejera Telvos se volvió hacia Tali, para cederle la palabra -Si la embajadora tiene algo para decir

\- No… Ya he hablado con la… Almirante Shepard – Aclaró Tali

\- En ese caso tenemos puntos que aclarar sobre los sucesos en la Ciudadela – Retomó la palabra el almirante Zhao.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Como segundo punto, la tripulación de la matriarca Lindaya nos informó que se encontró el cuerpo del Hombre Ilusorio - Los murmullos de protesta crecieron por toda la sala – Pero que usted pidió que no se "lo expulsara por la esclusa".

\- Es correcto

\- Shepard… - Gruñó Garrus. Ella no les había contado nada.

\- Teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de los crímenes cometidos por el líder del grupo terrorista, Cerberus, no creo que… - Empezó el primarca Victus

\- No, yo… Necesito un minuto – Había repasado esa conversación en su mente, pero había olvidado cómo iba iniciar - Lo encontraron con un balazo en la cabeza ¿Verdad, Matriarca Lidanya? – Ésta inclinó su cabeza. Todas las Asari habían supuesto que ella se lo había cargado – Él se suicidó - El Almirante Hackett levantó una ceja, los demás dejaron escapar un murmullo de sorpresa, salvo Wrex, que soltó un "Cobarde" - Nunca podré decir que… Ese hombre representaba un pensamiento equivocado de nosotros, los humanos – "Y el maldito me obligó a disparar a Anderson" pensó amargamente - Pero estaba adoctrinado, y en última instancia peleó contra ello.

\- Entiendo – Asintió el almirante Zhao - ¿En ese caso, sugiere que se lo entierre en la Tierra…?

\- ¡Eso es más de lo que ese Hijo de…! – Soltó Garrus, que parecía desquiciado

\- No lo entiendes, Garrus – Shepard se volvió hacia el turiano – Creo recordar que querías marcar su cráneo los nombres de los refugiados de Horizonte. Y no eres el único. A lo largo de toda la galaxia hay miles de personas con sed de venganza. Yo entre ellos… Y también algunos fanáticos que querrán recuperar sus restos, para realizar una nueva versión del proyecto Lázaro. Pero se terminó, es hora de decir adiós a toda esa ira y dar lugar a una era de paz – Esa palabra, en su boca sonaba casi ridícula, pero todos la contemplaron en silencio, con respeto – Diana Allers puede trasmitir a la Galaxia la noticia de que el líder de Cerberus sólo actuó de esa manera por el adoctrinamiento ¡Espera Wrex, déjame terminar! Sé que no es del todo cierto, pero sería el golpe definitivo contra el "Humanos Primeros". ¿Cómo podría ser cierta cuando su líder adoptó el "Segadores primero"? Cuando lo vean… Vean su aspecto actual, sabrán que la frase "una imagen vale más que mil palabras" es condenadamente cierta.

\- Puedo hacer eso, Comandante – Dijo entusiasta, la reportera, equivocando el rango. Llevaría tiempo para que todos se acostumbraran a tal.

\- Bien, pasando al deceso del almirante Anderson… - Volvió a interrogar Zhao.

\- Me siguió a través del conducto, llegó primero al panel de la Ciudadela. – No, no podía decirlo, clavó la mirada en su vaso con agua – El Hombre Ilusorio le disparó – Liara hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero volvió hundirse en su asiento – Pero, aún herido, Anderson le indicó que había hecho _exactamente_ lo que los Segadores habían querido – "No, no en realidad, yo dije eso ¿O no?" Frunció ligeramente el ceño - Entonces el Hombre Ilusorio levantó el cañón, dijo que eran muy fuertes. Que lo había intentado. Eso fue todo - Resumió

\- ¿Sucedió algo… cuando activó el Crisol? ¿Por qué la encontraron en otro sitio que al almirante Anderson?

\- Yo… - "El Catalizador me habló. Usaba la imagen del niño que vi morir al dejar la Tierra. Dijo que los Segadores eran su solución al Caos. Y que tenía tres opciones. Pero no pude decidirme por el control. "No luché esta guerra para perderlo todo" le dije. No pude hacerlo, por miedo, por egoísmo, pero en principio, por ira. Los quería muertos, a todos ellos, pero…. Pero también destruí a los Geth… y a SID. Dios, ni siquiera puedo mirar a los ojos a Joker. Y Legión… Legión era _mi_ amigo, confió en mí. "Lo encontramos hermoso" Comentó él, cuando nos mostró el proceso de conciencia de una IA completamente evolucionada, yo repliqué "Lo es" ¡Que hipócrita!... Tampoco pude decidirme por la Síntesis. En mis manos estuvo el fin de la separación entre Orgánicos y Sintéticos y por lo tanto el fin de los ciclos de violencia. Pero habría cambiado el destino de cada individuo de cada raza de la Galaxia, pero condenando al libre albedrío" – Recuerdo que el Almirante Hackett me anunció que la Ciudadela había abierto los brazos, pero que no sucedía nada. Me arrastré hasta el panel de control, pero había perdido mucha sangre, y perdí el conocimiento. Recuerdo haberme despertado en otro sitio. Podría describirlo como el verdadero corazón de la Ciudadela. Logré ponerme de pie, y… activar el Crisol. Y luego… Nada, sólo haber despertado en el Ascensión del Destino.

\- Gracias, Almirante Shepard – Dijo Hackett a modo de cierre. Tal vez, el astuto porteño sospechara de huecos en la historia, pero después de todo, le debía la vida a esa mujer, como todos los presentes.

\- Y llegando a nuestro cuarto punto… Su decisión de no bajar a la Tierra – Informó Mikhailovitch. Kaidan y Vega se volvieron a mirarla, sorprendidos – Y ni siquiera presentar sus respetos por Anderson…

\- No necesito estar delante de un féretro para llorarlo. Además, ya nos despedimos, señor

\- Pero la Normandía debe atracar en dique seco, y usted debe presentarse ante…

\- Creo que me he ganado un descanso, almirante Mikhailovitch – Cortó Shepard

\- Cada hombre y mujer está peleando por la reconstrucción de la Tierra, ¿Y quiere un descanso?

\- Espere un momento… ¿Usted cree que les estoy dando la espalda a todos?

\- Es exactamente lo que pienso – Sólo Hackett y Zhao no fulminaron con la mirada al hombre. Wrex le hubiera asesinado a través de ExtraNet, si eso hubiese sido posible - ¿No lo ve? Usted simboliza la esperanza de nuestro pueblo, podría ayudar a reconstruir todo aquello que los Segadores devastaron. Y además, sigue estando subordinada al deber de la Alianza.

\- Exacto, sigo bajo la subordinación del Alto Mando de la Alianza. Soy un soldado, una portadora de la muerte en tiempo de Guerra. Un estandarte, y no seré utilizada como tal, almirante.

\- Y en todo caso les recuerdo que la Comand…. Almirante Shepard se encuentra bajo la protección del Consejo – Aportó la Consejera Tevos.

\- Yo sólo tengo una pregunta, Almirante Shepard – Dijo suavemente Hackett

\- Señor

\- ¿Quiere que reportemos una Espectro KIA al activar el Crisol, y sólo los afortunados presentes estaremos al tanto de su suerte? ¿O planea que anunciemos su destino, al menos cuando esté a unos cuantos años luz de aquí?

\- Dejo esa decisión a vuestra consideración, almirante.

\- Yo no creo que Wrex se calle mucho tiempo… - Opinó distraídamente Tali

\- Yo creo que, como dijo el almirante Mikhailovitch, usted representa esperanza, Shepard – Dijo Zhao – El rumor de que vive ya se escuchó por las calles de Londres. Si la "Salvadora de la Galaxia" diera un reportaje, a unos cuantos años luz, como sugirió Steven – Dijo volviéndose ligeramente hacia Allers – El consuelo para las personas sería inmenso. Y le concederemos, por supuesto, un sueldo vitalicio, y una baja con honores.

\- Y creo que el motivo de su alejamiento será perfectamente comprendido – Dijo Diana, encuadrando con sus manos a Liara, quien se sonrojó bajo su piel azulada – Y envidiado.

\- El puesto de Consejero Humano sigue disponible – Comentó el primarca Victus.

\- Pero me temo que debo rechazarlo, Primarca – Se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.

\- Así será, entonces, Almirante Shepard – Concluyó Hackett, nadie lo contradeciría. Los tres almirantes humanos se pusieron de pie, hicieron la venia, y luego uno a uno le estrecharon la mano.

\- Los demás, salvo los miembros de la SSV Normandía se retiraron también. Se oyó un suspiro a través de ExtraNet.

-Los humanos tienen muchos protocolos, Shepard – Dijo Wrex – Recuerda que cuando vengas a Tuchanka, habrá ryncol y carne de pyjak esperando.

Creía que los humanos no podíamos tomar ryncol

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y quien dijo que era para ti? Además, piénsalo… Los krogan harán fila para echar a patadas a todos esos burócratas malagradecidos. Wrex fuera.

El Teniente Vega se despidió de "Lola" efusivamente. Le prometió que la próxima vez que se vieran llevaría un uniforme N7. Kaidan tardó más en decidirse en decirle adiós. Al final, movió la cabeza y le dijo que se reencontrarían en lo que fuera a ser Apollo´s alguna vez.

Y los motores del SSV Normandía, se alejaron del Sistema Solar, rumbo desconocido.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Vas a sacar la entrevista Garrus? – Protestó Shepard de manera poco convincente, en el comedor de su nave, cuando su mejor amigo levantó el mando de la pantalla.

\- Ya la oímos en vivo, Shepard – Luego bromeó con su piel - Al menos, Allers insistió en maquillarte un poco, para camuflar tu aspecto de zombi

\- Lo dice el turiano de las escamas blancas…

\- Con un "realce" azul, que no se te olvide

\- En ExtraNet hay un nuevo hit, que dice algo así como "Nunca serás mejor que la Comandante Shepard" – Aportó la especialista Traynor – Así que estará en los medios por un rato, Coman… Almirante

\- Yo sé de alguien que dispara mejor que ella – Anunció Garrus. Shepard no le diría jamás que había fallado ese tiro a propósito.

\- Bueno… No se puede ser bueno en todo

\- Y mejor no hablemos de tu baile– Siguió Garrus.

\- Jaja, déjalo Garrus, ya saldrán tus versiones de los Vid. Te lo aseguro.

\- Y mi estatua en el Presidium, como se lo anuncié a Wrex en Sur'Kesh.

\- Por supuesto – Shepard se levantó, con un andar más seguro, tras todo un batallón de analgésicos prescriptos por la Dra. Chawkas. – Creo que iré a buscar a mí... motivo de alejamiento – Había anunciado públicamente su compromiso con una arqueóloga Asari. Una exclusiva de Allers con la que, seguramente, algunos fans habían flipado.

En la antigua oficina de Miranda Lawson, Liara conversaba con Tali. Al verla entrar se callaron. Glifo saludó a la "Comandante". Y ésta sonrió. El maldito dron le era simpático. ¿Cómo lo habían nombrado los de CAT-6? ¿Mayordomo andante? Sin embargo, su sonrisa se disipó cuando notó la incomodidad de la quariana. Aunque estaba segura que, en lugar en donde había hallado el Catalizador, no había habido cámaras, el Corredor Sombrío también podía notar sus huecos en la historia. Tal vez, incluso, cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, murmurase cosas. Jamás lo sabría. Pero por lo pronto la asari sólo podía farfullar sobre sus ojeras, y recordarle que no estaba sola. "Nunca más, Shepard". Le aseguraba.

\- Oh… ¿Es que Aethyta llamó a unas comandos pidiendo mi cabeza? – Les allanó el camino.

\- Está furiosa – Sonrió Liara – Pero dijo que, después de acabar con los Segadores, tal vez sí seas lo suficientemente buena para "su niña".

\- Genial… Y mientras tanto ¿Nuestra dama de honor podría dejarnos por un momento?

\- Oh... ¿Qué? Yo… Claro… - La joven almirante salió apresuradamente

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, dejando atrás a la persona que amaba. Y no era justo. Decidió que debía seguir adelante. Tal vez algún día lograse callar a los fantasmas. Tal vez algún día lograse asumir que sólo había sido una mortal con una decisión imposible, que los Creadores de los Segadores habían sido los culpables de que ella llegara a ese callejón estrecho. Tal vez algún día añadiese una entrada en los CPU que Liara dejaría para las siguientes generaciones. Tal vez hablaría con el Consejo sobre aumentar las sanciones a las razas que crearan IA. O tal vez el catalizador no tenía razón, la paz entre quarianos y geth, aunque breve, había sido posible. Los creados y creadores no tenían que seguir un ciclo de violencia. Tal vez era hora de dejar el destino de la galaxia, en manos de la galaxia. Que fuera lo que deba ser. Y tal vez, tal vez algún día se lo contaría todo a la hermosa Asari azul que tenía delante. Por el momento pondría todos esos planteos en pausa.

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente, Shepard?

\- Bueno… Dejar a Garrus en Palaven para que pueda reencontrarse con su padre y hermana – Empezó a enumerar. Las Naves quarianas encargadas de la evacuación turiana había retornado con los refugiados a Cima Apien - Creo que nuestra mecánica aprovechará esas naves para llegar a Rannoch. ¡Ah! Steve y otros oficiales pidieron permiso en Elysium, así que los acercaremos. Todavía no sé qué pasará con la Normandía, ni cómo continuaremos cuando los demás cojan un transporte, y sólo quede Joker arriba. Aunque Adams dijo que no tenía prisa en regresar a tierra firme.

\- Ni Karin

\- Ni la Doctora

\- Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué no la llamas por su nombre?

\- Bueno, por respeto, supongo – La Almirante acarició la cresta de la joven Asari – Tú tampoco me llamas por mi nombre

\- ¡¿Cómo, Shepard no es tu nombre?! – Bromeó Liara – Bueno… Nadie lo hace

\- Muy lógico, T'Soni…

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Luego, decidirás donde quieres las cien hectáreas cedidas por el gobierno Asari, o si quieres volver a Illium a reclamar tu departamento y tu oficina, o si quieres reconstruir la nave en Hagalaz e invitar a Feron – Liara negó con la cabeza divertida

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Luego, creo que tenemos que terminar un discurso para contarles a unos niños azules…

\- ¿Y luego?

\- Luego… luego podrás enseñarme aquello que quisiste trasmitirme en tu regalo. Que a veces no basta con sobrevivir. Que llegó la hora de vivir.


End file.
